The present invention relates to a carrying and insulating enclosure for pizza pie containers and, more particularly, to a generalized enclosure for carrying take-home foods which are normally carried from the business establishment in a container such as a cardboard box.
The use of a conventional cardboard pizza box has proved to have many shortcomings. More particularly, such a standard cardboard box suffers from a number of functional deficiencies. These include the following: lack of durability, lack of insulating capacity, lack of proper ventilation, and difficulty in transportation thereof within an auto vehicle.
The prior art in this area is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,846 (1967) to R. E. Mills. Said patent discloses a shallow, flat shell-like enclosure intended to serve as a carrying and insulating means for food products such as pizza pie.
Said patent is not intended to provide a means for carrying a pizza which has already been enclosed within a conventional pizza-carrying box.
Nonetheless, the above patent represents one of the few efforts which have been directed toward the problem of properly insulating and supporting so-called carry-out foods, such as a pizza pie, during the trip from the business establishment to the customer's home.
Accordingly, the present invention can be viewed as an improvement over the state of the art relative to carrying an insulating means for particular categories of carry-out foods.